Never letting go
by BellaEvans65FanFiction
Summary: Loren is just a girl with her boyfriend Eddie Duran. Life couldn't get any better until Chloe and Cameron try to get in the way of EVERYTHING. Cameron try's to kidnap Eddie. And Chloe try's to get Eddie to cheat on Loren. Will this break up the couple. Read to find out. HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys this is my first story so enjoy... ;)**

Loren was walking through the halls then Eddie popped up out of nowhere.

Eddie: Loren I've been meaning to ask you this question for a long time but-

Loren: I already know what you're going to say...

Eddie: what?

Loren: that your breaking up with me...

*lorens flashback*

Eddie and Chloe were kissing until Chloe broke the kiss...

Chloe: I thought you were dating Loren?

Eddie: oh I am breaking up with her today.

Eddie smiled

Chloe then saw Loren and started kissing Eddie some more..

*end of flashback*

Eddie: why... Why would you think... That?

Loren: oh... It was just a... Lucky guess...

Eddie: i was just gonna ask you something... Very important...

Loren: what?

Eddie had to think for a minute. He was really gonna break up with her but he wanted a suprise break-up..

Eddie: Loren will you marry me?


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay guys I had to make this story two times but it's all worth it for you guys so anyways on with the story... :)**

Loren: I don't... I don't understand...

Eddie: well I think "will you marry me?" Is pretty understandable.

Loren: your not really Eddie are you?

Loren had noticed some blonde in his hair that wasn't there yesterday...

Eddie didn't answer.

Loren: Eddie would have never said most of the things you are saying to me and also Eddie doesn't have blonde in his hair.

Loren pulled eddies hair.

Loren: Cameron?

Cameron: yep.

Loren: so where's Eddie?

Cameron: you'll never know...

Lorens phone started ringing. It was Melissa.

Loren: he-

Melissa: IAN CHEATED ON ME!

Loren: no he didn't...

Melissa: yes he did... I just saw him...?

Loren: that wasn't him... I saw Eddie cheating on me yesterday but then I saw him today and talked to him about it. Then I saw some blonde in his hair and saw that Cameron was wearing the new Eddie Duran mask. There's a Ian mask too I saw it in eddies room yesterday.

Melissa: do you know where Eddie is now? Or Ian?

Loren: nope...

**Sorry I didn't make it as long as last time. It was longer but my story got deleted... Oh well... :/**


	3. Chapter 3

**I have read your reviews for the chapters and I love some of your suggestions. And no I'm not trying to make Loren desperate or anything like that. And I'm gonna start changing the story up** **so hope you enjoy.**

Eddie (the REAL one): hi Loren.

Loren: Eddie I was... Um... Looking for you...

Eddie: oh you were... Well um Cameron was trying to make me stay away from you so I beat him up...

Loren: oh good I thought you were captured or something.

Eddie: i was for a little bit but you know I'm stronger then him.

Loren: yeah...

Eddie: so Loren I need to ask you something...

Loren: yes?

Eddie: I'm working on a movie... With... Chloe...

Loren: oh okay... That's fine with... Me...

Eddie: and me and Chloe are a couple in the movie...

Loren: oh yeah that's... Fine...

Eddie: are you sure?

Loren: yes I am so happy for you!

Eddie: thanks Loren...You're the best.

Loren: no problem...

Eddie: oh and I got you a part in the movie too...

Loren: really? What is it?

Eddie: an... Extra...

Loren: oh...

Eddie: I'm... Sorry about that...

Loren: oh it's okay.

Loren wasn't lying about being an extra. Even though it wasnt the best job. What she was lying about was the Chloe thing. She couldn't believe that Eddie was ok with Chloe even though she put him in jail.

Eddie: well I got to go...

And Eddie left Loren in a deep dark position.

**So what did you guys think. I love your suggestions so please leave some. Well until next time :).**


	4. Chapter 4

**Heyyy I got a really good idea from a guest so I'm gonna see if you guys like the chapter**.** I know it's short but... Let's just go on with the story.**

Loren knew what she had to do. She left eddies and went straight for the movie set.

When she got there she saw Chloe and Eddie filming. She started watching for a couple minutes. _They look so happy. Is it just acting? _Loren thought. Eddie looked even happier with her then he was with Loren. This angered Loren.

She stomped right up to Eddie.

Loren: I cannot do this anymore!

Eddie: what? Why?

Loren: do you wanna know why? Your working on a movie with the girl who put you in jail and your making me be okay with it! And also you look so happy with her!

Eddie: it's acting!

Loren: sure it is.

Loren walked away.

Eddie: Loren wait!

Chloe: I guess your all mine...

Eddie: ugh...

* * *

Melissa was just at home pacing thinking about where Ian could be. Until she hears a knock on her door.

She rushed to answer the door.

It was Ian.

Melissa: IAN!?

She hugged him so much!

Ian: I didn't know you'd miss me this much!

Melissa: what happened?

Ian: I already told you...

Melissa: you did?

Ian: yeah I was on tour...

Melissa: oh...

* * *

Eddies thoughts: _**I never wanted to date Chloe. It was really just an act. I was planning on firing Chloe and I had a really big suprise for Loren. But I should go catch her...**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Alright um hi guys. I really wanted to update soon so I did. And also this will be a longer chapter. So uh yea... :) I have nothing else to say so I'll shut up and you read ;)**

Loren was really angry. She didn't understand why Eddie would let the directors hire Chloe and go along with it. Even after she cheated on him and tried to put him in jail. Maybe he was trying to cheat... But she didn't know what surprises Eddie had for her...

Loren was going to Mel's house. And when she got there...

Ian was having an intense make out session with Mel.

Loren: I should just go now..

Mel: no no Loren wait!

Ian: I'll leave if you girls want to talk..

Mel: okay.

Ian laughed.

Ian: I'll see you later.

Mel: okay.

Mel and Ian kissed.

Loren: I wish I had a relationship like that..

Mel: but you do..

Loren: not anymore.

Mel: what do you mean?

Loren explained the whole thing.

Mel: doesn't he hate Chloe. I mean she put him in jail and cheated on him. That's like a record!

Loren: I thought that too... Maybe I'm just not pretty enough...

Mel: Loren your beautiful!

Loren: maybe I am... But Eddie doesn't have the same feelings..

Mel: that's because he's a jerk!

Loren was gonna say something but then Mel cut her off.

Mel: you know what I'm going to head over there and talk to Eddie... Dito you make me an id?

Loren: it's in your room... But I don't think this is a good idea..

Mel: no he broke your heart so I'm all up for it!

Loren: Mel wait! No!

Loren was too late.. Mel was already out the door...


	6. Chapter 6

**I am so sorry guys butnever letting go has ended. Here is a story about why it ended.**

Well April was the last time I wrote a story so we will start from there.

Pin April I was writing whenever I wasn't busy. So then I got even more busy for thneed of the year. And slowly I forgot about my story.

About a month later, I remembered the story. I wanted to write but I was still pretty busy I didnt rrally have time. I disn't really think much about Hollywood heights then i found h2o: just add water and mako mermaids and it really fascinated my life.

When I hadn't heard about Hollywood heights for a whole I decided that maybe I shouldn't continue this story until Hollywood heightsreturns.

So I'mnot really ending never letting go its pretty much on a hiatus and if Hollywood heights comes back this story will come back

With peace and love -bella


End file.
